ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Soundtracks
The Soundtracks in the SSX series are from various artists. (some of them are remixed for the game). Several soundtracks are also done by John Morgan. SSX # If You Pass Me On The Dancefloor, It's Just Because I Am Breaking In My New Acid Trainers - LHB # Slaybreak - Mix Master Mike # Speed Freak (Snowdream Intro Song) - John Morgan''' # Gin and Sin - John Morgan # Shake What Yo' Mama Gave Ya - Sk''ank'' # Slayboarder - Themesong From SSX -- Mix Master Mike and Rahzel # Song for Dot - Space Raiders # Peaktime (John Morgan Remix) - Rasmus # Elysium (Elysium Alps Intro Song) - John Morgan # Suprize Packidge (Remix) - Mixmaster Mike by "Automator" # Punk Shock - Rasmus # Top Bomb - John Morgan # Dreamers Of The Dreams (Chesty Cough Mix) - Politika # Drop Top Caddy - Mickey Finn And Aphrodite # Oddball (Mesa Blanca Intro Song) - John Morgan''' # Superwoman (John Morgan Remix) - Rasmus # Chartertrip (John Morgan Remix) - Rasmus # Downtime - John Morgan # Renegade (Merqury City Meltdown Intro Song) - John Morgan # Vengance Of The 4/4 Beat (John Morgan Remix) - Rasmus''' # Megaplex (Tokyo Megaplex Intro Song) - John Morgan # Destroy the Competition (Aloha Ice Jam Intro Song) - John Morgan''' # Slaybreak (Pipedream Intro) - Mix Master Mike # Pipedream - Faugno Broz # Finished Symphony (Untracked Intro Song) - Hybrid # Finished Symphony - Hybrid # Prism (Circuit License Song) - Yukinori Kanda before final release # No Remorse (I Wanna Die) - Slayer & Atari Teenage Riot (Featured In a US trailer for the game | Never used in the final release) # Darkpath - John Morgan SSX Tricky A soundtrack CD wich some of the games music was released in 2002. You can buy it here. Full in game soundtrack list: # It's Tricky (SSX Tricky Mix) - Run-DMC # Bass Invaders (SSX Tricky Menu) - John Morgan # Slaybreak - Mixmaster Mike # Garibaldi Theme - John Morgan # System Overload (The Download Is Complete Mix) - DJ Huda Hudia # Smartbomb (Plump DJ's Mix) - BT # Adam's Revenge - John Morgan # Speed Freak (Snowdream Intro) - John Morgan''' # Gin and Sin - John Morgan # Shake What Yo' Mama Gave You - Sk''ank'' # Song for Dot (SSX Tricky Mix) - Space Raiders # Elysium Intro - John Morgan''' # Peaktime (SSX Tricky Mix) - Rasmus # Downtime 2001 - John Morgan # Superwoman (SSX Tricky Mix) - Rasmus # Himalayas (Mesablanca Intro) - John Morgan''' # Top Bomb - John Morgan # Hip Hop Phenomenon - BT / Tsunami One # Bass Invaders - John Morgan # Renegade (Merqury City Intro) - John Morgan''' # Board Burner - Mixmaster Mike # Reality Detached (SSX Tricky Mix) - The Forth # Slayboarder (Theme Song from SSX) Tricky Mix - Mixmaster Mike # Equinox (Megaplex Intro) - John Morgan''' # Destroy the Competition (Aloha Ice Jam Intro) - John Morgan' # King of Beats - Aphrodite # (''Alaska Theme - John Morgan'' | Unused due to a bug.)'' # Move It With Your Mind - Plump Djs # Slaybreak (Pipedream Intro) - Mixmaster Mike # Finished Symphony (Untracked Intro) - Hybrid # Finished Symphony (SSX Tricky Mix) - Hybrid # Bonecracker - Shocore # Brodi Theme - John Morgan # Song #6 from EASports FIFA 97 - Graeme Coleman # Pizzicato Five - Baby Portable Rock # Mac Theme - John Morgan # Twin Peaks Loop - Chris Stieber And Martin Stieber # Metrognome (Moby Theme) - Saki Kaskas # Leader - Bif Naked # JP Theme - John Morgan # The Rose Petalled Garden - Black Label Society # Gin and Sin (Seeiah Theme) - John Morgan # Marisol Theme - Rom Di Prisco # Elise Theme - John Morgan # Show Me (Feat. Posdnuos) - Mint Royale # Alive - P.O.D. # The Push - Plump DJs (^Tracks 45-47 Were featured in either trailers or never made the final release for the game) SSX 3 Listen to it here. # Deep End (Utah Saints Remix) - Swollen Members # All Night - Swollen Members # Go - Andy Hunter # Jerk It Out - Caesars # Rock Star (Jason Nevins Club Blaster Remix) - N.E.R.D. # Like This (Feat. Anikke) - X-Ecutioners # Mas - Kinky # A is for Action - Ima Robot # Snow Patrol (SSX 3 Mix) - Alpine Stars # Wobble - Aphrodite # We Don't Care - Audio Bullys # Bear Witness III - Dan The Automator featuring Q-Bert # Silver Screen Shower Scene (Static Revenger Remix) - Felix Da Housecat # Ride - Deepsky # No One Knows (U.N.K.L.E. Remix) - Queens of The Stone Age # Way Away - Yellowcard # Screw Up - Overseer # Emerge (Junkie XL Remix) - Fischerspooner # Higher Ground (X-Ecutioners Remix) - Red Hot Chilli Peppers # Poor Leno (Silicon Soul Remix) - Royksopp # Labor Day (It's a Holiday) - Black Eyed Peas # Hypersonic - Jane's Addiction # Play it Loud - MxPx # Who's Who - Dilated Peoples # Do Your Thing (Jaxx Clubb Remix) - Basement Jaxx # Leave Home - Chemical Brothers # Don't Let the Man Get You Down - Fatboy Slim # Freeze - K-OS # Glass Danse (Paul Oakenfield Remix) - The Faint # Stare at the Sun (SSX 3 Mix) - Thrice # Clockworks (SSX 3 Mix) - Autopilot Off # The Bitter End - Placebo # Avalanche, Part 2 - Powerplant # Buffet of Breaks - John Morgan # Good Times - Finger Eleven # The Bitter End (Junior Sanchez Remix) - Placebo (Featured in the CD for the game, Never made the final release) # Too Hot (Feat. DJ Babu) - Swollen Members (SSX: Out of Bounds Track) # Last Day of School - Wylde Bunch (Song featured in a music video for EA Sports BIG | Not in the final release) # Pedal To The Metal - Kazzer (TL;DR: Reddit User "EX-Slated" found/discovered in the files was Atomica announcing a song from a artist named Kazzer that's not in the final game, However he have a theory that the song was supposed be Pedal to the Metal considering it was part of his album that came out a year before SSX 3 happened, kind of a downer since the song's a banger and would of fit right it in with the game) SSX On Tour One of the most notable features of every game in the SSX series has been the soundtracks used, usually featuring prominently in the games. Like SSX Tricky and SSX 3, SSX on Tour features a licensed soundtrack, including rap, punk, rock and alternative music styles. The prominence of punk and rock is a departure from the more techno-heavy soundtracks of previous games in the series. The soundtrack is integrated with the game rather than used as a background to it. Tracks used on the menu screens play only as instrumental versions of the ones used during races. In addition, when performing "Monster Tricks" during an event, the music will fade away, to be replaced with the sound of the wind whistling by as the player cuts through the air. Upon hitting the ground again, the music cuts back in, enhancing the sensations of the game. The main song used in the intro is Iron Maiden's Run to the Hills. Breakout remix artist and internet music icon DJ Z-Trip commented on the significance of being on the SSX On Tour soundtrack, "It's dope to be in any EA game, but especially SSX. Because of SSX, I can snowboard even when I'm on tour, snowboarding backstage is ill!" Listen to it here. # Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold # Red Flag - Billy Talent # Rhythm Sticks - Blackalicious # Banquet - Bloc Party # Pick Up - Bonobo # Flutter - Bonobo # International - Chali2Na featuring Beenie Man # Street Reppin - C-Rayz Walz # Romantic Rights - Death from Above 1979 # Let it Go - Def Leppard # Stand Up and Shout - Dio # Big Lost - Diplo # Indian Thick Jawns - Diplo featuring P.E.A.C.E. # Nothing to Do - Diva International # B-Side Wins Again - DJ Spooky and Dave Lombardo featuring Chuck D # I Can't Hear You - Fu Manchu # My Everything - Goldfinger # Pickin' it Up - Hot Hot Heat # Run To The Hills - Iron Maiden # Red Hot - Jurassic 5 # Daft Punk is Playing at my House - LCD Soundsystem # God Killed The Queen - Louis XIV # Apply Some Pressure - Maximo Park # Nu Rock - Morningwood # Overkill - Motorhead # Shot Down - Nine Black Alps # Here it Goes Again - OK Go # Sittin' Sideways - Paul Wall featuring Big Pokey of the S.U.C. # Competition Song - Pennywise # Medication - Queens of The Stone Age # Flag Song - Rock N' Roll Soldiers # Dynamite - Scorpions # Come Back - Sweatshop Union # I Disappear - The Faint # Lord, Lord - The Herbaliser featuring Roots Manuva # Gadget Funk - The Herbaliser # No Pun Intended - The Hives # People 4 Prez - The Perceptionists # Antisocial - Vatican DC # We Are Scientists - Lousy Reputation # All About the Music - Z-Trip featuring Whipper Whip SSX Blur Unlike the previous games, all the music was done by Junkie XL. Several songs that appear in the game do not appear on the soundtrack. Listen to it here. # Dark Territory # Wanlong Mellow # Fly Zone # Blackcomb # Cortina D'Ampezzo # A51 # L'Envers # Love Park # Schick 2000 # Eichenhof # Rail Yard # Norikura # Le 1936 # Snow Park NZ # King's Crown SSX (2012) The game introduces a new remixing technology known as "Harmony" that can dynamically remix any song during gameplay, including custom soundtracks. Listen to it here. # Amon Tobin - "Clear Skies" # The Big Pink - "Stay Gold" # Camo & Krooked - "Breezeblock" # Camo & Krooked - "Final Destination" # Camo & Krooked - "Heat" # Camo & Krooked - "Portal" # Camo & Krooked - "The Grid" # Dels feat. Roots Manuva - "Capsize" # Digitalism - "Blitz" # DJ Shadow - "I Gotta Rokk" (Irn Mnky Swagger Mix) # Fegluk feat. Example - "Plastic Smile" # Flux Pavilion - "I Can't Stop" # Foster the People - "Houdini" # Handsome Furs - "Damage" # The Herbaliser - "What You Asked For" # The Hives - "1000 Answers" # Hyper - "Accelerate" # J Boogie's Dubtronic Science feat. Alma the Dreamer, Cait La Dee and Raashan Ahmed - "Magik" (Egyptian Lover Remix) # John Morgan - Darkpath (Song only available in Mt. Eddie DLC pack) # John Morgan - Gin and Sin (Song only available in Mt. Eddie DLC pack) # John Morgan - Topbomb (Song only available in Mt. Eddie DLC pack) # Kid Digital feat. Profit - "Done With That" # Konrad Old Money - "Big Error" # Las Ketchup - "Kusha Las Payas" (Spain only) # Lateef the Truthspeaker feat. Del the Funky Homosapien and The Grouch - "Oakland" # The Naked and Famous - "Young Blood" # Nero - "Scorpions" # Noisia - "Could This Be" # Noisia - "Machine Gun" # Pretty Lights - "Hot Like Dimes" # The Prototypes - "Your Future" # The Qemists - "Deadly Rocks" # The Qemists - "Lifeline" # The Qemists - "People's Air" # The Qemists - "People's Gravity" # The Qemists - "Stompbox (Spor Remix)" # The Qemists feat. Kellermensch - "Bones" # Raffertie - "Altitude" # Raffertie - "Siberia" # Raffertie - "Snowfall" # Raffertie - "Twitch (It Grows and Grows)" # Run-D.M.C. - "It's Tricky" (Pretty Lights Remix) # Skrillex feat. Foreign Beggars & Bare Noize - "Scatta" # Styrofoam Ones - "Better" # Theophilus London - "I Stand Alone (Ocelot Remix)" # TRS-80 - "Mirage" # Turbowolf - "A Rose for The Crows" # Two Door Cinema Club - "Something Good Can Work" (The Twelves Remix) # Wretch 32 - "Traktor" # Zion I And The Grouch - "Drop It On The 1" # Ash - "Embers" # Au Revoir Simone - "Another Likely Story (Neon Indian Remix)" # Bob Bradley - "Shatter (Feat. Nick McEnnally)" # Chilly Gonzales - "You Can Dance (Robotaki Remix)" # Danny Byrd - "Ill Behaviour (Feat. I-Kay)" # Hey Monday - "Set Off" # Joker - "Milky Way" # Junkie XL - "No Remorse" # Madeon - "Icarus" # Mint Royale - "Singin' In The Rain" # The Joy Formidable - "Austere" # The Qemists - "Dem Na Like Me (Remix) (Feat. Wiley)" # The Sound of Arrows - "Into The Clouds (Fear of Tigers Remix)" # The Submarines - "1940 (AmpLive Remix)" # The Qemists - Your Revolution (Reso Remix)